


Charade

by shirasade



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal had really not intended to let it go this far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: undercover

Mal had really not intended to let it go this far. The job had involved going into a sex club and convincing the owner that him and Inara were a couple looking for some more... exotic pleasures. But remembering why they should have pulled out a long time ago became more and more difficult, what with Inara straddling him and his hands roaming under her skirt, encountering nothing but bare, warm flesh and - oh, gorrammit - moist curls.

He moaned into Inara's mouth and she responded by pushing herself against his fingers, simultaneously using her weight to rock against his erection. Mal was dimly aware of the approving chatter around them, then Inara's nimble fingers started unbuttoning his shirt and he forgot all about their audience, instead focusing on slipping one finger inside Inara. Her surprised gasp rather pleased him, and he kept going, adding a second finger as her thrusts became more demanding. She whispered his name when she started clenching around him, abandoning all pretense that this was just part of their roleplaying.

In part that was what undid Mal, in addition to the the pressure of a small, elegantly groomed hand slipping in between their gently rocking bodies. Mal bucked upwards and buried his face against Inara's neck, biting down gently. She tasted like cinnamon, probably some fancy lotion, and, even has he came, Mal suspected that he would have a rather interesting reaction to this particular spice from now on. If they managed to pull off this job.

"This should probably convince Mackey to sell us the stuff," Inara whispered into his ear as if she'd heard his thoughts, her voice tight with forced non-chalance. But she did not move away, and Mal did not make her.


End file.
